


Four Weeks

by AgentOfShip



Series: AgentOfShip does Kink Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Bonnets, ENGAGED kisses, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy kisses, Jemma having no chill whatever the time period, Kisses, MCU Kink Bingo, flimsy excuses for touching, square public displays of affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: For newly betrothed and very much in love Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, a walk in the park is the perfect opportunity to be together and just a little bit scandalous when no one is looking.A FitzSimmons Regency AU done for @mcukinkbingo for the square: public displays of affection.





	Four Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley who was extremely helpful with her knowledge of all things Regency Era!

Leo adjusted his cravat, wincing at how tight it was, passed a hand through his hair hoping his curls didn't look too unruly, and took a deep breath. He felt a little ridiculous being so nervous. He'd spent half his childhood at the Simmons' and everybody loved him there. He shouldn't feel any differently now, but he did anyway. His heart was always beating faster and louder when he was waiting behind that tall blue door. Oh well, Fitz thought as he rang the bell, at least in a month, Jemma would be his and he'd be hers and her face would be the first thing he saw every morning.

A young maid welcomed him in and didn't have to announce his presence as she was soon followed by every woman of the Simmons family, Evelyn Simmons, Jemma's mother, Daisy and Barbara, her sisters, and of course Jemma. She looked breathtakingly beautiful that morning. The thin golden band in her hair shone in the morning sunlight like a halo, and her white dress made her look like an angel. He loved her in white. He knew it was just what most young women wore these days anyway, but he liked to believe she wore it for him.

"Good morning, ladies," he said, bowing low with a slightly stiff smile.

"Good morning, Mister Fitz!" they replied in unison. And if Mrs Simmons was probably sincere, he could clearly see the amusement in the eyes of the three younger Simmons.

"I was wondering if I could steal Miss Simmons for a walk in the park," he said to Mrs Simmons, even as he was incapable of tearing his eyes away from his future wife’s fingers playing with one of the lovely brown curls falling down her neck.

"But which one, I wonder?" Mrs Simmons asked, her eyes shining with amusement as well. 

"I meant Miss Jemma. The gardener told me the tree we planted is in bloom, so I thought she'd like to see it," Leo replied, reluctantly pulling his gaze away from where Jemma was looking at him with a growing smile on her face. "But I'd be delighted to be in the company of the three most beautiful young women of England," he added, trying to keep the teasing tone out of his voice. Jemma discreetly rolled her eyes.

"Oh, actually I'd love to see what it... oooww," Daisy started, then turned to the right to glare at the tallest lady of the Simmons family who smiled down at her with an innocence Leo would have thought sincere if he didn't know her better. "... looks like, but unfortunately Barbara and I have some very urgent knitting to do," she finished, glaring at him dangerously and he took a step backwards. He had grown up with the Simmons daughters. He knew none of them were actual angels and he was glad that Barbara was on his side most of the time.

"That's right," Mrs Simmons added. "But I'm sure Jemma's knitting can wait a little longer."

"Or course, mother," Jemma said, already slipping on the spencer and tying the scarf that had seemed to magically appear in her hands, as she moved to loop her arm in his. "I don't think the world needs any more of my knitting anyway."

Leo said his goodbyes, keeping in mind that he should bring something for Daisy the next time, to make up for depriving her of her sister during the excruciating hours their mother insisted they spent on embroidery, and they walked out of the house together.

-0-0-0-

"Leo, why do you insist on calling Miss Simmons? You've been calling me Jemma since we were children," Jemma asked as they turned a corner and started walking uphill into the Simmons domain. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and only a slight breeze which carried all the lovely scents of blooming flowers. It truly was a lovely day for a walk outside. Not that it wasn't mainly an excuse to spend more time with his beloved fiancé.

"I know but I wasn't courting you back then."

"You're not courting, we're already engaged to be married," Jemma insisted, raising her eyebrows at him when he looked at her with a pleased little smile. He always loved to hear that.

"I know. But your parents like it when I call you that, it makes me sound like a proper gentleman," he replied and she laughed lightly.

"Oh but you are a proper gentleman. Most of the time." He mock glared at her and she continued. "Also, father likes it, but mother finds it amusing and is not fooled for a second. And you never courted me anyway. I kissed you when I had had enough of you looking at me like _that_ and finding all the most ridiculous excuses to spend time with me without doing anything about it," she finished sounding rather pleased with herself.

"About what?" he asked innocently.

"About the fact that you were madly in love with me, of course," she replied matter of factly.

"Oh, am I really?"

"You said so."

"Only because you said it first. I'm mostly interested in your family's money so I can finally become one of those gentlemen who spend their days posing for portraits and riding their horses."

Jemma tried to take her arm away from him but Leo caught her hand before she could, laughing as he brought it to his lips to press a soft kiss there. Her face softened and a wide smile pulled at her lips when she saw his expression. He couldn't see it himself of course, but it had to reflect all the love and adoration he felt for her. She squinted her eyes at him in very mild annoyance for a second, then looked around to see if they were alone, before pressing on the tip of her toes to lay a lingering kiss on his cheek.

They started walking again amongst the tall trees and Leo was once more overwhelmed that Jemma was willing to abandon all this to marry him and live in his modest household on the other side of the river. Even in a hundred years, Leo didn't think he'd be able to do anything to truly deserve all of her, with her face like an angel and a mind and spirit he'd never met the likes of.

"You do know that first kiss almost killed me, Jemma?" he said, reminiscing what was, in retrospect, one of the most beautiful days of his life.

Jemma tried to look shy for a second, but the smile on her face was just too delighted.

"I know. Your cheeks were so red I thought you were going to faint. Such a sweet, delicate boy."

He glared at her and that only made her smile wider. However terribly in love they were with each other now, he couldn't forget that the two of them, along with Daisy and Barbara, had grown up together and used to play the most vicious pranks on one another.

"That's why I gave you a second chance and kissed you again. That one was much better," Jemma added, holding onto his arm tighter and thus, pressing her body just a little closer to his as they kept walking.

"You're so wicked," Leo declared.

"Am I?"

He rolled his eyes at the innocent tone in her voice.

"Yes, dear."

"Well, then why did _you_ kiss me again the next day? And then, there was that time on the balcony, you kissed me so… thoroughly that my lips were chapped for a week, and then—"

"I didn't say I didn't like you being wicked," he cut her off. "Or that I wasn't wicked myself. I love that about you, in fact," he said, looking into her bright mischievous eyes and finding himself falling even more in love with her.

"And I love everything about you," she replied, letting her head rest on his shoulder for a moment. "But I especially love it when you have your hand on my neck when you kiss me," she added and Leo felt a shiver run down his spine at the dreamy tone of her voice. The skin of her neck was indeed very pretty and soft. And deliciously sensitive. She huddled even closer to him and brought her other hand up, curling her fingers around his wrist. It sent another shiver, up his arm this time. Her hands were always so cold but he didn't mind it one bit. She lowered her voice as she continued talking. "Or when you have it on my waist and slide it down to cup my—"

"Jemma!" he cut her off.

"Yes, my love?" she replied as she looked at him with a smile that showed just how delighted it made her to embarrass him. He gaped at her for a moment then just shook his head with a mix of fondness and disapproval. As they started to grow from children to adults, it had become obvious to him that Jemma was the love of his life and that there would never be another woman for him. But since they began courting, or whatever Jemma wanted to call it, he'd started having very unseemly thoughts and desires whenever he saw or even thought about her. And he was ashamed to admit that once or twice, as their kisses were getting rather scandalous on their own, he'd let his hands wander below her waist. From the way her body had arched into him then, Jemma had obviously enjoyed it and clearly didn't mind being even more improper, but he thought it'd be their naughty little secret, only to be remembered or talked about once they'd married. He never imagined she would ever mention it out loud. But then again, if there was something his wicked little betrothed enjoyed more than his kisses or even her books, it was how much it made him blush.

"It's terribly cold, isn't it?" Jemma asked rather loudly after a moment.

Leo frowned in confusion. The sun was higher in the sky now and if anything, it was a little warmer than it was when they left the house. She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side and Leo's lips pulled into a wide smile. Of all the things she did to perfection, subtlety wasn't one of them. He pulled his arm from between them and wound it around her waist instead. For warmth of course.

"Better, Miss Simmons?" he asked, even louder than she did.

"Much. Thank you, Mister Fitz."

Even now that they were betrothed, it wasn't considered a very appropriate gesture. But there weren't many people around, just the gardeners and a few young people and children from the village, so no one to give them a disapproving look for now. One thing Leo didn't miss when they were on his grounds, as modest as they were, was that it was only him and his small house staff. He liked the idea of having the whole house _and_ grounds all to himself, and, soon, to his wife as well. The thought of those words when it was about Jemma always brought a smile to his face and he rubbed his hand over her waist and hip affectionately. She sighed contentedly and her head fell on his shoulder once more.

"So have you started reading the book I brought you last week?" Leo asked, and her head shot up, a very excited smile gracing her face.

"Of course I did! I almost finished it actually. The human body is fascinating, isn't it?" she replied enthusiastically.

It really wasn't. Not in his opinion at least. He liked machines a lot more, those were really fascinating and he could make his own. He'd only ever been interested in one body and it was pleasantly huddled close to his own at the moment. Not that he was interested in it in the level of detail you could find in that book. The sketches he'd seen were rather frightful but he'd do anything to make Jemma happy, including going to the bookstore and get it for her because no one else would sell that sort of book to a woman. Jemma's mind was too bright and precious not to satisfy her curiosity and instead abandon her to the boredom of morning knitting and afternoon crochet.

He grimaced in lieu of an answer and she chuckled. Of course she knew he had little love for the topic.

"Did you know that even to this day, we still barely know one percent of everything there is to know about the human body?"

"How can we know that we only know a percent of something if we barely know that thing at all?" he replied and she rolled her eyes in amusement.

"It's a figure of speech Leo! And an approximation. We just don't know a lot. if we knew only one more percent, we'd probably be able to cure half the diseases people are dying of regularly."

"I believe you. And if only they let you into Oxford, it'd be done in half a year," he replied, feeling entirely sincere about his declaration.

"I know!" she cried out in frustration.

Leo gave her a sympathetic smile and pulled her to him to press a kiss to the top of her hair. Jemma leaned into him a little more and started talking again. She regaled him with all kinds of facts and anecdotes even he had to admit were interesting, as they kept walking up to reach their tree on top of the hill. She told him about organs Fitz didn't even know he had until now and about other things that made her as enthusiastic as it made him nauseous.

When they reached the top, the wind got a little stronger and Jemma started fussing with the ties of her bonnet. Leo wondered if something was wrong but then the knot came undone and it fell to the ground, a strong gust of wind pushing it towards the narrow alleys of the rose garden that separated them from the tree they'd planted together when they were still only children.

"Oh no, my bonnet!" she cried out exaggeratedly loud as she let go of his arm to run after it. Leo grinned at her antics and followed her. With its narrow alleys and high walls densely covered in leaves and flowers, the rose garden had always felt like a mysterious labyrinth to him. Jemma grabbed his hand as he was about to turn a corner, and pulled him into an alcove to capture his mouth in an urgent kiss, her bonnet already forgotten on the ground. Her lips still tasted of the jasmine tea she always had for breakfast and Leo sighed in happiness. His hand came up to her neck and she squeaked happily as he pressed his tongue between her lips to deepen the kiss. He might have been new to this not long ago, but Leo liked to believe that he was starting to get really good at it if the small keening noises she made were anything to go by. She broke the kiss only for a second as she set her hands on his chest, then went on her tiptoes and playfully bit his lower lip. The sensation sent a thrill down his body and towards places of his anatomy it wasn't proper to discuss with a lady. He groaned and grabbed her waist to turn them around until she was the one trapped between him and the wall of leaves.

"Leo," she whispered with a breathlessness that made his body tremble with a desire that was, again, very ungentlemanly, and slid her hand into his hair to pull his face and mouth back to hers. She licked across his lips and deepened the kiss once more. Now that he knew what it felt like to kiss her that way, the light, almost chaste, kisses they'd exchanged the first few times felt like a sweet torture he wasn't willing to subject himself to anymore. He just wished he didn't have to wear that bloody cravat that prevented her fingers from caressing the skin of his neck the way she was doing it on his face and hair. He had a feeling that would be delightful. Jemma softly moaned into his mouth and his grip on her bottom tightened of its own volition. God! He hadn't even noticed his hand had slid down once more. Without breaking the kiss, she grabbed his hand and he wondered if maybe he had been too bold this time, but as she brought it up, she didn't stop at her hips or her waist. She kept pulling his hand up until it laid on her breast.

"Jemma!" he breathed out, breaking the kiss for a second as he instinctively pulled his hand off like he'd just been burned. She flashed him a wide smile before closing the gap between their lips once more and pushing his hand back against her breast. She whimpered as she slipped her tongue into his mouth again and his fingers flexed reflexively around the perfect roundness of her breast. The sound sent a thrill down his body, making his bloody trousers feel too tight, and he stopped fighting his baser instincts. He moaned into her mouth as his hand squeezed the flesh through the fabric of her dress. It was made of the softest silky fabric but Leo didn't think it could ever compare with how soft her skin must be under all that fabric. That didn't stop him from moving his hand over her though, trying to commit to memory every curve he dared touch as he still couldn't completely believe she wanted him so much. Was it possible that he'd fallen asleep months ago like the princess from that tale, and had been living in a dream ever since?

A minute later though, Jemma pulled back from the kiss, letting out a loud sigh, and stuck out her lower lip in a pout Leo would have found adorable if he wasn't so distressed at the idea that he must have done something wrong. But then she took his hand, intertwined their fingers together and pressed an absent-minded kiss to his knuckles. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Jemma? Is there-I mean did I-did I do something wrong?"

"No! Of course not! You were being perfectly naughty and I'm sure it would have been lovely if I could feel a thing through all of that bloody fabric," she said, with another frustrated sigh.

"Oh," Fitz said, letting out a sigh of relief as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before pulling her into his embrace. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I'd take it all off but I'm afraid I wouldn't know how to put it back on. Honestly, I've seen trains with less intricate designs."

Jemma laughed out loud as she pressed her head closer against his chest. Which was exactly Fitz's goal, surprising her and lifting her spirit by saying something much bolder than he usually would have and that he didn't actually mean. Intricate design or not, he'd never try to take her clothes off before they were married.

After a moment, he palmed her cheek and gently tilted her face up so he could look at her. A long strand of her dark hair had escaped her bun, creating a stark contrast with her pale skin and white dress. Leo reached for it, enjoying the soft silky texture, before tucking it back behind her ear. She gasped when his fingers grazed the exposed skin of her cleavage, and he looked down, overwhelmed by the luscious curves made even more tempting by her heavy breathing. She was biting her lower lip when he looked back up. They locked eyes and, slowly, tentatively, he let his fingers slide from her ear to her neck and down until he reached the neckline of her dress. She took a deep breath and he was the one to gasp when it pressed the upper curve of her breast into his hand. She smiled and he trailed his fingers just above the fabric of her dress until he reached the other side. He pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek then, and she tried to turn her head and chase his lips but he was already moving away, kissing her jaw, her neck, and the delicate skin of her shoulder.

"Leo," she whispered breathlessly as he kept going down, kissing where his fingers had been a moment ago. He reached the point where her breasts met and his lips lingered for a moment. Up close, he noticed a smattering of freckles he'd never seen before. He knew Jemma didn't like them because proper ladies weren't supposed to be out in the sun getting freckles, but he thought it made her look even prettier, more radiant and full of life. And now, he would spend weeks wondering how far down these ones went. Did they stop at the edge of her dress or were there more? Even where the sun never directly touched her skin? And God! Her scent was wonderful too, intoxicating even, better than any flower in this garden and he wondered if… He stuck out just the tip of his tongue and licked across her breast lightly. Jemma's body trembled as she let out a shuddering breath, and he did again, just once. And then just one more before pressing a last kiss over the swell of her right breast. Her skin tasted just as sweet there as it did on her lips and If he didn't stop now, he'd never want to stop until he'd mapped out all her body with his lips.

"Much better," she said in a low voice when their eyes met again, and Leo felt his cheeks grow hot even as he smiled with a certain pride. "How long till the wedding?"

"Four weeks, two days and twelve hours," he replied with a chuckle. He'd decided he would only start counting the minutes when there'd be less than a day left.

"Hmm," she sighed. "Remind me why we have to wait that long."

"You wanted that dress made in France," he replied, his tone a little accusing. "I told you _I_ didn't care what you'd wear as long as you were marrying me!"

"I know, but that's because you wouldn't know the difference between silk and cotton anyway," she replied with a teasing smile.

"Yes, but also because I plan on having it off you the second we are married and on our own anyway!" he said, grinning, and she gasped as she lightly swatted his chest.

"Leo! Couldn't you say that back when we choosing the date? I would have agreed to do it all much earlier if I had _that_ in mind!"

Leo laughed out loud, delighted at his future bride's eagerness to be with him in every possible way.

"I'm not sure your father would have liked to hear my plans of ravishing his lovely daughter."

Jemma burst out laughing as well. The poor lovely older man would probably pass out if he heard or saw them now.

"But I'll be your lovely _wife_ at this point. Ravishing will be accepted, expected even," she insisted, grinning up at him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Yes, my lovely, wicked, wonderful wife," he whispered against her lips before capturing them in a passionate kiss, his hand finding its much safer place back on her neck.

"Four weeks?" she asked breathlessly when they broke apart.

"And two days."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always very much welcomed :)  
> You can also find me on Tumblr @agentofship


End file.
